The present invention relates to a cleaning tool, and more specifically to a cleaning tool for electrically and pneumatically powered surgical instruments.
Surgical instruments are, for the most part, relatively expensive, delicate, and complex devices which require cleaning and disinfecting between uses. Electrically and pneumatically powered surgical instruments in these respects are no different. However, pneumatically powered surgical instruments have moving parts and a pneumatic hose connector thereon. The pneumatic hose connector, when the instrument is in use, is connected to a connector on the distal end of an air hose (sometimes referred to as a cable) which is, at the very minimum, approximately three feet long and may extend in excess of 30 feet long, depending on the surgeon""s needs or preferences. When the surgical instrument is disconnected from the hose, the pneumatic hose connector allows access to the interior of the surgical instrument and all of the moving parts and the mechanism of the instrument. Thus, these instruments are not handled very much without the hose being connected to the instrument. While this conventional practice keeps foreign matter and moisture from entering the surgical instrument and damaging the instrument or shortening its life, these instruments are very awkward and difficult to work with or moved when not being used in surgery because of the always connected hoses.
Electrically powered surgical instruments are similar. These surgical instruments have an electrical cord connector thereon. The electrical cord connector, when the instrument is in use is connected to a plug on the distal end of an electrical cord (sometimes referred to as a cable) which is at the very minimum approximately three feet long and may extend in excess of 30 feet long depending upon the surgeon needs or preferences. When the surgical instrument is disconnected from the cord, the electrical cord connector allows access to the interior of the surgical instrument and all of the moving parts and mechanism of the instrument. Thus, these instruments are also not handled very much without the electrical cord being connected to the instrument.
These surgical instruments need to be cleaned and disinfected like all other surgical instruments. They may need to be brushed or scoured, they may need to be exposed to mild detergents and distilled water and then require steam sterilization. The standard procedure is to clean and disinfect these instruments with the hoses connected. The cleaning and disinfecting of these instruments with the hoses connected is a very awkward and difficult procedure. Sometimes, the person cleaning the instrument will become frustrated enough to remove the hose or cord from the surgical instrument making the instrument in need of repair more often. It is therefore highly desirable to provide a new and improved cleaning tool for electrically and pneumatically powered surgical instruments. It is also highly desirable to provide a new and improved cleaning tool for electrically and pneumatically powered surgical instruments by which the hoses may be disconnected from the instrument, and the instrument safely handled, cleaned and disinfected without the exposure of the innards of the instrument to cleaning or disinfecting agents, moisture or other foreign matter such that the surgical instrument may be fully operational over the intended life of the instrument without the need for unexpected repair. It is also highly desirable to provide a new and improved cleaning tool for electrically and pneumatically powered surgical instruments by which the hose connector of the instrument may be hermetically sealed during handling, cleaning and disinfecting of the instrument.
The term xe2x80x9chermetically sealedxe2x80x9d is used herein to refer to a sealed joint by which moisture, air, water and other contaminants are kept from migrating across the seal. The term xe2x80x9chermetically sealedxe2x80x9d does not mean that the seal is xe2x80x9cwaterproofxe2x80x9d at pressures above 20 pounds per square foot, but the xe2x80x9chermetically sealedxe2x80x9d joint of the invention would prevent hot water and mild detergents from traversing the seal during the scouring, scrubbing, brushing, and rinsing operations that are generally used in cleaning surgical instruments as described herein below.
Surgical instruments of this nature are usually cleaned with hot water and mild detergents, scouring the instrument with small brushes, scrubbing the instrument, and partially directing water streams on the instrument.
Presently, the instructions for cleaning electrically and pneumatically powered surgical instruments include the steps of:
(1) removing all attachments from the main instrument;
(2) thoroughly scouring the instrument and attachments with a brush and mild detergent until all traces of blood, coagulated material, disinfectant stains, etc. are removed with the ten foot or longer hose attached to the instrument;
(3) rinsing all traces of detergent from the instrument under a running faucet with the distal end of the instrument pointed downwardly and the hose attached;
(4) do not bring the instrument in contact with any saline solution as such solutions cause corrosion of the metal and delicate moving parts, (similarly, do not use chemical disinfectants; they will damage the instrument);
(5) do not clean the instrument in ultrasonic cleaners as they will dislodge oil from the bearings causing irreversible instrument damage;
(6) never immerse the instrument, as immersion in any solution will permanently damage the instrument from liquid entering the mechanical parts corroding metal and delicate moving parts or breaking down the internal lubricants;
(7) liquid or chemical disinfectants will damage the instrument;
(8) instruments must be carefully handled and not dropped. If dropped, the instrument must be returned for service;
(9) steam sterilize the instrument (except the regulator). The instrument cannot be gas sterilized without damage.
Thus, it is highly desirable to provide a cleaning tool which can be securely connected to electrically and pneumatically powered surgical instruments in a manner which provides both a secure handle for the instrument and a liquid-tight or hermetic seal for the hose connector of the instrument. It is also highly desirable to provide a cleaning tool for electrically and pneumatically powered surgical instruments which locks onto the surgical instrument for handling, cleaning and disinfecting whereby the instrument cannot be unintentionally dislodged from the tool and dropped. It is also highly desirable to provide a new and improved cleaning tool for electrically and pneumatically powered surgical instruments that provides a positive control over the positioning of the instrument in streams of water and provides positive control over the axial movement of the surgical instrument or rotary movement of the surgical instrument in a scouring or scrubbing process without dislodging the surgical tool therefrom.
The hospital aids, nurses and others handling the surgical instruments in cleaning or disinfecting the surgical instruments, will usually be wearing rubber gloves to protect their hands from exposure to blood, tissue, hot water, steam, detergents, and other cleaning or disinfecting agents utilized in cleaning the tool. Thus, it is highly desirable to provide a new and improved cleaning tool for electrically and pneumatically powered surgical instruments having a handle that is radiused without corners or edges and is provided with a smooth surface without any projections, snags, catches or the like which could puncture, tear or otherwise destroy the integrity of a rubber glove during the use of the tool.
The new and improved cleaning tool of the invention may also need to be cleaned and sterilized. Thus, the tool is preferably made of metals or plastics known to be durable and cleanable and useable with all known disinfecting and sterilization agents. It is therefore highly desirable to provide a new and improved cleaning tool for electrically and pneumatically powered surgical instruments made of highly durable material known to be readily cleaned and disinfected and sterilized by the same agents and processes that the surgical instruments are cleaned, disinfected and sterilized. It is also highly desirable to provide a new and improved cleaning tool for electrically and pneumatically powered surgical instruments that is highly durable and resistant to damage due to dropping, compression, bending, twisting, or impact.
The person utilizing the new and improved cleaning tool of the invention will bear some risk of some exposure to disinfecting agents and sterilization agents utilized in cleaning the surgical instrument. It is therefore highly desirable to provide a new and improved cleaning tool for electrically and pneumatically powered surgical instruments having a handle which extends away from the surgical instrument a distance to allow the user of the tool to avoid exposure to the cleaning, disinfecting and sterilization agents used with the instrument.
As with all medical implements, availability, cost, and convenience in use are always factors. Therefore, it is highly desirable to provide a new and improved cleaning tool for electrically and pneumatically powered surgical instruments which is highly durable, relatively inexpensive, and simple to use.
Finally, it is highly desirable to provide a new and improved cleaning tool for electrically and pneumatically powered surgical instruments having all of the above features.
It is therefore an object of the invention to provide a new and improved cleaning tool for electrically and pneumatically powered surgical instruments.
It is also an object of the invention to provide a new and improved cleaning tool for electrically and pneumatically powered surgical instruments by which the hoses may be disconnected from the instrument, and the instrument safely handled, cleaned and disinfected without the exposure of the innards of the instrument to cleaning or disinfecting agents, moisture or other foreign matter such that the surgical instrument may be fully operational over the intended life of the instrument without the need for unexpected repair.
It is also an object of the invention to provide a new and improved cleaning tool for electrically and pneumatically powered surgical instruments by which the hose connector of the instrument may be hermetically sealed during handling, cleaning and disinfecting of the instrument.
It is also an object of the invention to provide a cleaning tool which can be securely connected to electrically and pneumatically powered surgical instruments in a manner which provides both a secure handle for the instrument and a liquid-tight or hermetic seal for the hose connector of the instrument.
It is also an object of the invention to provide a cleaning tool for electrically and pneumatically powered surgical instruments which locks onto the surgical instrument for handling, cleaning and disinfecting whereby the instrument cannot be unintentionally dislodged from the tool and dropped.
It is also an object of the invention to provide a new and improved cleaning tool for electrically and pneumatically powered surgical instruments that provides a positive control over the positioning of the instrument in streams of water and provides positive control over the axial movement of the surgical instrument or rotary movement of the surgical instrument in a scouring or scrubbing process without dislodging the surgical tool therefrom.
It is also an object of the invention to provide a new and improved cleaning tool for electrically and pneumatically powered surgical instruments having a handle that is radiused without comers or edges and is provided with a smooth surface without any projections, snags, catches or the like which could puncture, tear or otherwise destroy the integrity of a rubber glove during the use of the tool.
It is also an object of the invention to provide a new and improved cleaning tool for electrically and pneumatically powered surgical instruments made of highly durable material known to be readily cleaned and disinfected and sterilized by the same agents and processes that the surgical instruments are cleaned, disinfected and sterilized.
It is also an object of the invention to provide a new and improved cleaning tool for electrically and pneumatically powered surgical instruments that is highly durable and resistant to damage due to dropping, compression, bending, twisting, or impact.
It is also an object of the invention to provide a new and improved cleaning tool for electrically and pneumatically powered surgical instruments having a handle which extends away from the surgical instrument a distance to allow the user of the tool to avoid exposure to the cleaning, disinfecting and sterilization agents used with the instrument.
It is also an object of the invention to provide a new and improved cleaning tool for electrically and pneumatically powered surgical instruments which is highly durable, relatively inexpensive, and simple to use.
Finally, it is an object of the invention to provide a new and improved cleaning tool for electrically and pneumatically powered surgical instruments having all of the above features.
In the broader aspects of the invention, there is provided a cleaning tool for electrically and pneumatically powered surgical instruments having either a pneumatic hose connector or an electrical plug connector thereon comprising a tool body having opposite ends. An instrument connector is at one of the ends. A handle is at the other of the ends. The handle allows positive control of the positioning of the surgical instrument and positive control over both axial movement and rotary movement of the instrument during cleaning. The instrument connector of the cleaning tool provides a secure mechanical connection to the surgical instrument and a hermetic seal between the body of the tool and the body of the instrument utilizing the existing pneumatic hose or electrical plug connector structure of the instrument in a new and novel manner whereby the surgical instrument may be cleaned, scoured and disinfected without damage to the instrument or unnecessarily exposing the handle or the instrument to the cleaning and disinfectant agents utilized or the unintentional separation of the tool and the dropping of the instrument.